


Cupid--Saysuki

by jiminttytae



Series: Wings Used to Fly [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminttytae/pseuds/jiminttytae
Summary: Sayori is a matchmaker--one that needs this mission to save her wings. The mission? Easy. To make two humans, Natsuki and Yuri, fall in love with each other.But… is it as easy as it seems?Sayori is Cupid’s assistant, who has always had her wings on the line. Matchmakers were givers--they gave love, not received. What happens when she falls in love?The Council certainly won’t be happy.Started ;; January of 2019Ended ;; N/A





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, everyone! this is a fanfic i'm really excited to work on uwu  
> please enjoy, this is in no way supposed to tie in with another piece of work that may have already been created.

Sayori walked into Saki’s office, nervous at what Saki needed of her. It was probably another mission, but even then, that would be difficult for her. Sayori knew it wasn't easy being Cupid, making sure that the right people were in love, or that they were being loved.  It was one tiring job, and being Cupid’s assistant wasn’t a walk in the park either. Sayori had to admit, she had considered quitting several times, but the joy on peoples’ faces when they found their true soulmate was enough for Sayori to keep working; she loved seeing people happy. But, Sayori knew that she would never have a soulmate, due to the fact that matchmakers were to give love, not to receive. It was impossible to have a soulmate if you were a matchmaker.

“Hey, Sakiii?” Sayori asked cheerfully, pushing the heavy oak door open. Saki sat behind her desk, sipping on strawberry milk while she was looking through different papers that were probably important. Saki looked up from the pile of papers when she had heard her friend and immediately smiled. Sayori approached excitedly, seeing that she probably wasn’t in trouble.

Probably.

“Ah, hello, Sayori! Please sit down, we have a few things to talk about.” Sayori walked forward and plopped herself down on one of the few fluffy, pink beanbags, something that would be widely inappropriate if Saki wasn’t the actual human embodiment of Cupid. Sayori was just the assistant, Saki was the real deal. She could point fingers at someone and bam, they’d be in love (the fairies would actually joke that that was the only reason Mizu and Saki were dating, but that actually wasn’t the case).

“I’m not sure if you were informed of this, but you have failed your last three missions.” Saki started, setting her strawberry milk aside. Sayori only nodded and bit her lip. Of /course/ she knew, it was a fact she couldn’t escape, not with Kamu always flying behind her, teasing the poor girl about it.

“I’m aware, Saki,” Sayori muttered sadly, causing Saki to frown and press her finger under the other girl’s chin, causing the strawberry blonde to look up at her.

“I have indeed discussed this with the council, Sayori,” the girl continued, “and we decided to give you one more chance, or they are taking your wings away and you’ll be forced to live in the mortal world as a human.” Saki sighed, and Sayori swallowed guiltily. Saki started to shuffle through her papers once more. She pulled out a pink folder and handed it to Sayori without saying another word.

Sayori opened it, revealing a girl that seemed a few years younger than her. She had pink hair in pigtails, with magenta eyes and pale skin. “That is Eiyo Natsuki. She is currently being admired by her partner, Hamono Yuri. We’re sending you in to help Natsuki fall for Yuri, so the poor girl will stop embarrassing herself.” Saki explained.

Sayori only furrowed her eyebrows together. “I don’t understand, though. If they’re already partners, then I’m not really sure what to do. If the love is gone, then the love is gone.” 

Saki rolled her eyes at the girl’s cluelessness. She would tell Sayori to read over the file to solve her questions, but she honestly didn’t want to lose Sayori as both a friend and coworker. Sayori had heart, something Cupid’s assistants needed. Sure, Sayori was sometimes really stupid, but that was okay; she wasn’t expandable like others. Sayori would just help Saki, even if Saki was too stubborn to admit that sometimes she needed help. Saki had figured that she’d help her to the point where she would be able to pass the mission, but not enough for the Council would notice any interference.

And Cupid knew exactly how to sneak under their notice; especially Star, Lucca, and Mint’s. Hikari wouldn’t be so easy, but she had her ways.

“Writing partners, Sayori. They write books together.” Saki explained, right before her phone rang. She glanced over the message that was sent, and she sighed, standing up. “Please look over the file, Sayori. I need to go now, but we’ll have you sent over in the morning, make  sure you’re ready by seven.” 

With that, Cupid hurried out of her office, leaving Sayori sitting there. The text she had received was very vague, and Saki needed to make sure nobody was in trouble or hurt. Sayori watched Saki leave, and then looked back at the file in her hands, which had so much information, which was very helpful, but Sayori already felt tired looking at the stack of papers in the folder. It was going to be a long night of reading, that was for sure.

“Don’t worry, Yuri! I’ll have Natsuki head over heels for you in no time!” Sayori giggled, determined. She definitely didn’t want to lose her wings.

And with that, Sayori headed back to her house, planning, reading, and packing for her upcoming mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori meets Natsuki...what now?

Sayori waved goodbye to her friend Kamu, who was pouting as she watched her best friend shrug on the backpack. Kamu didn’t want Sayori to leave, she didn’t care about the fact that Sayori’s wings were on the line. Without her friend, Kamu was left with Monika, who was helpful and cute at times but can also be extremely annoying for the most part. Monika would always try to tease Kamu and try to play with her cat ears, which made Kamu jump most of the time.  
“Why can’t you staaay, Sayori?” Who cares about wings? I’ll just fly you around! Just don’t leave me here alone…” Kamu begged, pouting like a child. Sayori giggled, hugging Kamu for the 100th time today.  
“I won’t be gone long, Kamu. Besides, you have Shiori and Monika. All I have to do is make Natsuki fall in love with Yuri, which shouldn’t be hard. You can’t doubt me, I’m Cupid’s assistant!” Sayori smiled, patting   
Kamu’s head. “So, don’t pout, please. I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.” she seemed to sing the last sentence.  
“But Monika is--” Kamu started, before getting interrupted by Sayori waving her arms frantically in the air. Kamu turned around to see Monika and sighed. She smiled at the girl before trying to retreat behind Sayori.   
“Smart? Wonderful? What were you gonna say, Kamu?” Monika asked, hovering above the ground next to Kamu. She smiled at Monika, shaking her head in response.  
“Don’t worry your little head about it, Monika. It was nothing, trust me,” Kamu reassured, laughing awkwardly before turning back to Sayori. “Have a good time, Sayori. Please hurry back soon.”  
Sayori nodded. “I will! I promise~” she smiled again.  
“SAYORIIIIIIII!!!!!!!” a voice called out, and the three of them turned to the direction the voice was heard. A light-blue haired girl was running to them from the distance, waving her arms in the air, not caring if people judged her or not.  
Kamu’s eyes lit up. “Mizu!” she exclaimed, running over to the girl. They both ran into a hug, Mizu giggling happily.   
“Yayy, Kamu is also here!” Mizu exclaimed, before turning to Sayori. She let go of Kamu and bounced over to the strawberry blonde. “Sayooori, you can’t forget to bring me back a souvenir! And make sure it’s something cute!” she demanded.  
“Mizu, how could I forget? You ask everyone everytime they go on a mission! I’m pretty sure I’m not any different,” Sayori sighed, smiling at the younger one’s cuteness.  
And it was true, Mizu always asked everyone that went on a mission to bring her something back. Thanks to her charisma and aeygo, she was able to persuade the poor soul into getting something for her. That’s why she has her room in a mess, but it was nice because it shows her personality. That’s why everyone loves the seventeen-year-old.  
“Oh yeah!! Please be back, soon! I wanna play with you!!” Mizu smiled, understanding the importance of the mission, but not really caring. “I don’t /just/ wanna play with Shiori and Kamu and Monika!”   
“Wait, but you have Lucca--” Monika started.  
“Yeah, but she’s always busy with council stuff!” Mizu whined. “I can’t always play with her like Shiori!”   
Sayori sighed, knowing that Mizu still seemed like a child. Shiori was Kamu’s childhood friend who passed, but both Kamu and Mizu still believed that she was still alive, and she couldn’t just ruin that.   
“I’ll be back as soon as I can, but I can’ lose my wings, guys.” Sayori glanced at Monika, who was attempting to play with Kamu’s cat ears. “See you guys later. And make sure to keep these two out of trouble, Monika.”  
Monika gave her a thumbs up, before going back to teasing the other brunette, earning a glare from Kamu. Kamu glared at Sayori also, having to be dragged by Monika. Sayori only giggled, grinning at the two. Her grin quickly disappeared when she saw Saki flying towards them, wand in hand. Sayori knew that Saki didn’t need her wand for 99% of the missions. She could just send them off with a snap of her fingers. So the wand made Sayori’s eyes widen. Where the /hell/ are they going if the needed the wand?  
“Don’t worry, Sayori, I’m only using the wand because it tracks magic, that way, when you’re in trouble I can trace magic,” Saki whispered to Sayori. “I’ll know before anyone else if you’re in trouble, so the Council can pluck you out of the mortal world and bring you back here for trial.”  
Sayori only nodded, but she was still apprehensive. She had no idea where she’d find Natsuki, let alone befriend her and make her fall in love. Saki found the worry clouded over Sayori’s face and she sighed. “I’ll take care of everything as well, Sayori. Look, you’re a vessel for my magic. I’ll do all the work, and you just sit and look pretty for the Council.”  
“Why are you helping me so much?” Sayori asked. Saki would just throw the file at Sayori and send her on her way, but this time was different. Saki seemed just as worried about the mission as Sayori did, and that was rather strange. Saki looked at her friend solemnly, and Sayori understood that if she failed this mission, she would never be able to see Saki again. Not only were her wings on the line, but all her friendships were as well. She started getting teary at this realisation. “Do you think… do you think that if I lose my wings the council will let me go live with Mizu and the other nymphs? They don’t have wings.”  
Saki’s smile fell even further. “No, Sayori. When the Council means that this is your last chance, they mean it. It’s either you pass this mission and keep living here with your wings, or you fail and get…” she started, but it seemed like she couldn’t finish her sentence, and Sayori knew exactly what she meant. But, she was right. It was the harsh truth, as much as Sayori hated to admit it. So, she only nodded, gripping the straps of her backpack. Saki lifted her wand, and with a flick of her wrist, Sayori felt the familiar uncomfortable compression of the air around her as she got transported from the fairy world to the mortal world.

. . . .

Sayori crash-landed in the middle of a parking lot, skidding across the black pavement. She expected it to hurt, but she didn’t really feel any pain, even though she was bleeding and scraped up. She pulled herself up from the ground, noticing a small, pink-haired figure running towards her. She then realised who it was.  
‘That’s Eiyo Natsuki, Saki must’ve done that on purpose,’ she thought to herself.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Natsuki looked at Sayori, who was rubbing her head, trying to play off the idea that she was hurt. Sayori looked at the smaller one and mustered up a weak smile.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Er.. do you know where I can wash all this off?” Sayori gestures to her elbow and knees, as they were covered in blood. Natsuki’s nose wrinkled in response to the sight, looking away before answering.  
“This is where I work, I can probably let my boss allow you to use the staffroom. You can uh, follow me.” Natsuki grabbed onto Sayori’s arm to help lead her, being careful not to get blood on her hands. She was already feeling queasy enough as it is, and if she got the stranger’s blood on her, she might actually throw up.  
It took them a while to get across the rather large parking lot, between Natsuki having to blindly guide Sayori to the front door and Sayori milking her ‘injuries,’ the trip took much longer than it should have. Once they reached the door, Natsuki opened it and sidestepped, allowing Sayori to walk forward. She raised an eyebrow when Natsuki didn’t follow her, and Natsuki waved her on.  
“I just need to chill here for a second. Ask for Yuri and she’ll lead you to the bathroom.” Sayori nodded and walked further into the building, looking for said Yuri. There was a picture of her in Natsuki’s file, and she didn’t think that she could miss her bright smile.  
“Natsuki! I was getting worried since you were--you’re not Natsuki.” Yuri appeared from behind a wall, a frown on her face. She looked at Sayori up and down, taking note of her bloodstained clothes and scraped up body parts. She gasped, immediately jumping into action by grabbing Sayori’s hand and dragging her towards the bathrooms.   
“I’m sorry,” Sayori started. “I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble. I fell in the parking lot and Natsuki--is that her name? Told me to come in here and wash off.” She explained, earning a nod from the older one. Once they entered the washroom, Yuri leaned against the tiled wall. Sayori started to clean herself up, running hot water over her injuries and said injuries disappeared under the water’s touch like they were never there.  
“So, not to be nosy..but what exactly were you doing in the parking lot? No one ever visits unless Natsuki orders takeout, so I’m confused as to why you were wandering around here.” Yuri asked, looking at Sayori with expectant eyes. Sayori’s eyes widened, as she hadn’t come up with an excuse for when people asked him what she was doing here. Her mouth opened to say she was just wandering around, but it acted on its own accord.  
“I’m actually new in town, and I got lost trying to find my way to my apartment.” Sayori’s mouth shut, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Saki’s excuse. Sayori wanted to yell at her friend that she was capable enough to come up with an excuse herself and that she didn’t need help for every little thing, but she didn’t.  
“Oh, well if you give me the apartment complex, then I’d be happy to give you the directions.” Sayori nodded, reaching into her pocket, hoping a sliver of paper or a phone would appear. Thankfully, when she took her hand out, a piece of paper lay there in her palm. She handed it over to Yuri, who glanced over it before handing it back. “Wow, it’s the same apartment complex Natsuki lives in.”  
“Really?” Sayori asked, looking down at the paper dubiously. Yuri only nodded and looked down at the watch on her desk.   
“I don’t really know what your schedule is like, but you’re welcome to just stay here for a few hours. I’m sure Natsuki wouldn’t mind walking you over to your apartment complex after work.” Yuri offered. Sayori nodded and the bathroom door swung open. Natsuki walked in, holding Sayori’s blue backpack.  
“You left this in the parking lot, so I brought it in.” Natsuki was staring at the ground, and Sayori could tell the smaller one wasn’t feeling well.  
“Don’t worry, the blood is gone,” Yuri said. Natsuki immediately looked up in relief, a semi-relaxed look sat on her face. “Oh, right. Sayori here is your new neighbor, so I told her that you would walk her home on your way after work so she wouldn’t get lost,” she explained.  
Sayori smiled sheepishly and Natsuki nodded. “No problem, hope you don’t mind waiting a while,” she then turned to Yuri. “Come one, let’s get back to work, we don’t need to be here all day.”  
Yuri followed the smaller one out of the bathroom, and Sayori could feel the admiration pouring out of her. Sayori sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She really needed to make Natsuki fall in love, for Yuri’s sake.  
She started to think of ways while she watched Natsuki and Yuri as they worked, and Sayori noted that the smaller one wasn’t aware of how much Yuri liked her, which Sayori thought she had to be blind as a bat to let that happen. Yuri never seemed to stop staring at Natsuki, whether it was out the corner of her eye, or full on when Natsuki’s back was turned.  
Once the workday ended, Natsuki walked Sayori to their shared apartment building, and Sayori was practically dying to ask what Natsuki’s and Yuri’s relationship was. Natsuki had noticed the other one striding--or bouncing--on her feet, and something about her gait was telling Natsuki there was something she wanted to talk about. “Out with it, then.”  
Sayori jumped a little when the silence was broken, but she only looked at Natsuki with wide eyes. “Huh? What?”  
“There’s obviously something you want to talk about, so go ahead and talk. I don’t mind.” Natsuki said. Sayori nodded reluctantly before shoving her hands in her pocket. She wasn’t really sure where to start, so she decided being straightforward and blunt would be best.  
As she opened her mouth, a voice rang out in her mind. ‘No. Ask her about her job.’ Saki’s voice commanded, and she had to oblige.   
“Er, so I heard some of the chapters you and Yuri had come up with today… do you like writing? Is it hard to plan out the books?” Sayori asked, looking over at Natsuki. The smaller female seemed surprised by what she had been asked, but the shock wore off and her face was filled with excitement.  
“Oh! Well, it is tired, and sometimes I feel like giving up, but I love to see others loving my work, you know?” Natsuki had started, and Sayori had immediately regretted asking her about work. She sighed silently, pretending to listen.  
‘What have I gotten myself into?’ She thought to herself


End file.
